


Commands and Gem Hiarchies Don't Exist On Earth, You Dumb Pebble

by reyzul (MaK)



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/reyzul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot's got an ego and a half. Pearl is sort of into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commands and Gem Hiarchies Don't Exist On Earth, You Dumb Pebble

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO

The commands started out small, really.

"Pearl, could you hand me that?"

"That thing - over there - yes, Pearl, can I have that?"

Peridot had phrased them as questions, suggesting Pearl had a choice - which she did. To or not to adhere to Peridot's whims was of her own decision and, because she hardly noticed the beginning of it, Pearl allowed it to carry on.

Eventually, Peridot would stop asking questions and simply command something. Instead of, "Pearl, could you lend me the hammer?" it became: "Pearl, give me that." She quickly fell into the habit of getting _this_ and grabbing _that_ , all under Peridot's small commands, and all before she even realized it was happening. 

At least, that's what Pearl told herself.

She knew, deep down, what was happening. Peridot had always viewed her as lesser, certainly beneath a technician such as her, and it began to show verbally, physically. Pearl, having spent so long believe she hated that, absolutely hated, being seen as less, inferior, or insignificant, found out she was... okay with it.

She hadn't been _owned_ by anyone in a long, long time. Sure, she belonged to herself now, but Pearl couldn't help but toy with the thought.

It wouldn't hurt to give in, just a little. To toe the line or just barely dip her feet in the waters.

Besides, Peridot didn't seem to mind. In fact, she was rather delighted to find that Pearl was becoming more and more obedient, willing to walk from the temple and back to bring something to her in the barn, even going about doing mundane tasks that didn't need to be done at all. Peridot, new to Earth and misunderstanding the simple rules given to the planet, more than easily fell into old routines that she had taken with her from Homeworld. She would often scoff, "A _peridot_ with a _pearl_? Hah!" but, now that it was happening, it didn't seem all that humorous or outrageous to her. Pearl suspected that Peridot, having always had such an air of confidence to fuel her ego, was more than happy to slip into a spot of authority.

Pearl could, theoretically, stop this at any instance. She didn't need to do anything for Peridot and she certainly had other things she could busy herself with. But, she never did stop it. 

Thus, it carried on. 

The day's work had ended well past a few hours ago, with Steven returning to the temple alongside Garnet and Amethyst as the sun began to set and silver linings rode the hills around them. Pearl, after having seem them off, made her way back to Peridot, standing at her side patiently, obediently, and, well, hopefully. She loved being told what to do and Peridot hardly ever ran short on tasks for her to carry out.

Tonight, however, seemed different. Peridot sat on the couch in the barn's attic and allowed the TV to play on a channel Pearl knew she could care less about - cartoons, in Peridot's opinion, were worthless (though she seemed rather caught up in cheesy romcoms), and the flashing screen displayed nothing of interest to either gems. Pearl worried her bottom lip, reaching a conclusion she had feared would come up: Peridot was bored. What was she to do if Peridot wasn't properly entertained? What tasks would be divvied out to her? What was she supposed to do?

(Pearl thought, logically, she was supposed to go to her room in the temple and rest. She didn't, though.)

Panicking, Pearl felt overwhelmed with sudden emotion. This is what she had worried about from the start; _dependency_. 

The flood of would-be tears stops when Peridot surprises her with, "Pearl."

Not a question, a statement. "Yes?" she replies hastily. 

"Touch me."

"What?" the noise she makes is unattractive, but Pearl can hardly blame herself.

The command was a surprise. 

But, it was a command.

"How do you want me to...?" Pearl asked, quiet and somewhat hushed, as if the two were sharing a secret of sorts. 

Peridot smirks at her, sharp teeth shining brightly and dangerously, and pats the spot on the couch next to her. Pearl, without question, follows and sits, but makes sure to keep her limbs to herself. She doesn't want to touch Peridot in the wrong way and, honestly, her mind is racing with all the ways she could touch Peridot - but, Pearl stays firm in her actions. This is for Peridot, not her, and certainly not something she was supposed to enjoy.

"Pearl," Peridot repeated her name and the taller gem couldn't pretend to not love how it sounded dripping off of the other's tongue. "I..." she stammered, seeming to gather her thoughts, but continued before Pearl could mention anything. "I know, and I imagine you know, the other services of a pearl - correct?"

Pearl nodded, belatedly affirming, "yes." The very question sent heat to her face and, embarrassingly, lower, but she ignored that. This wasn't for her.

The smaller gem continued to hold her toothy smile, almost as if it were a threat. "Good! Then, I think you know what I want you to do!" she exclaimed with enthusiasm and Pearl didn't miss how Peridot's toes curled in her socks or the slight opening of her legs. 

Her mouth went dry.

"Yes," she affirmed again, "I think I know, too." Pearl hesitated, though, "how would you want me to start?"

Peridot grunted, annoyed, and Pearl felt ashamed. "Get down on your knees and maybe you can _figure it out_ ," she spat. 

Not daring to ask another question and fearful of wasting another single moment on doing anything other than pleasing the small gem before her, Pearl did as she was told and got on her knees, seated directly in front of Peridot with a rather delicious view of the other's body - her round hips and thick thighs, sliding smoothly into her waist and slightly broadened shoulders and round, pretty chest, up to her neck. She acknowledged Peridot's open legs, though she was somewhat embarrassed to do so. 

The smaller gem was certainly excited about this interaction and Pearl was more than happy to find that she wasn't alone in the matter. The leotard, tight-fitting and snug, expressed a small wet spot between the apex of Peridot's legs and, _wow_ , that sight alone made Pearl weak. 

As smoothly and surely as she could, Pearl let out a small breath and pressed two of her fingers against the crotch of Peridot's leotard. The gem gasped, head turning but eyes watching, and Pearl had to wonder how experienced she was with this. Did Peridot ever touch herself like this? If so, how? Would she like to draw out her orgasms, make herself really work for it, or did she like for things to be over and done with quickly? Has Peridot ever had another gem's fingers between her legs, _inside of her_ , or was Pearl to be her first? 

Pearl debated the questions mentally, trying to figure things out the best she could without asking for Peridot's input. Given the smaller gem's short temper and tendency for efficiency, Pearl figured that she liked things fast. However... Peridot also liked things to be done well, not just quick. So, Pearl determined, she had to get the gem to come soon, fast, and intensely.

She could do that.

As peridots were made to play with wires, pearls were made to be played with, and Pearl had enough expertise in this area - given her history - to know what she was doing and how to do it damn well.

Pearl's two fingers, pressed warmly against the wet spot on Peridot's leotard, soon transitioned to becoming her entire palm, allowing for the smaller gem to ground against her roughly while Pearl could thumb circles over the other's clit. She wished she could flat out ask what Peridot wanted, how she wanted it, where she wanted it, but those questions would serve as a nuisance and Pearl was more than eager to learn if it meant opening the doors to a whole new world of possibilities. Maybe, in the future, Peridot would have an entirely new list of commands for Pearl to follow - bend _this_ way and suck on _that_ \- and the thought was nothing short of amazing. 

Peridot phased away her clothing after awhile; Pearl had been so distracted in watching as the material fade to light from the other's cute breasts to notice how Peridot was grinding against her palm freely now, with nothing to act as an obstacle between warm flesh. When Pearl did take notice, her attention quickly shifted from Peridot's petite tits and focused on the other's warm, wet sex. 

_She's practically dripping._

Pearl moved her palm away momentarily, instead pressing her thumb in between the outer labia and moving upwards. The green skin parted so beautifully for her thumb 


End file.
